


Magic Touch

by JasnNCarly



Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Steffy gets her happily ever after.





	Magic Touch

**Magic Touch**  
  
It was hard not to be affected as she flashed her huge diamond ring, proud as she remained on the arm of some young mogul; her blue eyes were lit up from the moment he popped the question in front of her family at the Thanksgiving gathering – the perfect opportunity to elicit a ‘yes’ from her pouty lips.  
  
Liam had a wife, a consequence of stubborn nature, yet Steffy’s smile reminded him of what could’ve been – a life he could never again possess.  
  
Her life was about to start over, blissful in her beginning as his felt overwhelmed with dullness.


End file.
